ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Burgundy
The Burgundians '''have the power of Statecraft. They replace the Germans. Game info Suggestions and spoilers Burgundy's true strength lies in its mercenaries. In the Dark Age, Burgundy has the highest and most varied number of mercenaries available to any faction in the game which can be used to complement your halberdier guard. A spear retinue/halberdier rush supplemented by mercenaries is the most common tactic that you can use, with the mercenaries as cannon fodder to ease the arrival of your heavy infantry spearhead. Snipers are useful against enemy archers, kerne make for a good force to use against infantry and foot raiders can be used to fill in any gaps created in your lines or your opponent's. With your economic bonuses from buildings, you should be able to create a powerful economic powerhouse that will allow you to purchase a good many mercenaries to complement the rest of your troops. Mercenaries often resemble other units, so they can also be used to fool your opponent into making a wrong move prior to being flanked. On the sea, bear in mind that each dock you build will grant you a substantial boost of wealth and 2 fire ships, so long as your population cap is not maxed out. With some wood, you can eventually create lots of fire ships that can be used to sink other factions' naval factions. This method is not suggested against Venice in the Imperial Era, however, as its siege ships, although slow, are sufficiently tough and also have an immensely high rate of fire. 10 fire ships will be easily destroyed by half a dozen galleasses, with only 2 or so galleasses lost by the Venetian player. CtW guide On the CtW map, Burgundy starts off occupying the western half of present-day Switzerland, surrounded by four powers: France to the west, Denmark to the north, Germany to the east, and Venice to the south-east. It would be wise for the Burgundian player to make an alliance with the power in the direction the player wishes to expand towards. Thus, if your plan is to destroy the Papal States to avoid problems with holy wars later on, you may want to ally with Venice. Alternatively, you can ally with that player and leave him/her in that area to act as a picket while your attention is concentrated elsewhere, or ally with another player in that area: an Anglo-Burgundian alliance is useful against France or Denmark, while Bohemia could act as a reliable ally against the Holy Roman Empire. Faction summary *Economic specialist which relies on offensive use of mercenaries. *Wealth is Health — Mercenaries require plenty of wealth to create, especially if you intend to raise condottieri. Ensure that trade and taxation are made a priority in a mercenary game. *Mix-and-match — having fast-training mercenaries means that you will always have an answer to your opponent's threats. As mercenaries are only half as effective or so as their mainstream counterparts, balance is the key. Either its lots of cheap archers and warriors, and powerful cavalry, or it's light cavalry and siege units with heavy infantry in the lead. *Knight mare — In the Castle Age, your Norse Riders, although outclassed by Danish jarls, are useful on water maps and can be used to terrorise units near the shore. Imperial Era warfare calls for your heavy infantry to charge your opponent, while using condottieri cavalry to pick off your enemies in the flanks. *"''Molon labe' ''"— Armed caravans and merchants can be used offensively as area denial weapons: any enemy merchant that unpacks near one of your merchants won't stay or live for long. *Swing It Like Alan Sugar — Fleets of fire ships can be created very quickly - you will receive 2 new fire ships per dock, and a wealth boost. Used correctly this method can take down other opponents such as Denmark or Byzantium. '''Settlements: Arles; Naumur; Arras; Geneva; St Maurice; Besançon; Sion; Chambéry; Cambrai; Mons; Tournai; Liége; Breda; Den Haag; Alessandria; Middleburg; Ghent; Troyes; Asti Saluzzo; Valence; Uzes; Montferrat; Nevers; Autun; Vienne; Brugge; Aosta; Avignon; Marseilles; Toulon; Nice; Langres; Lausanne; Lyons; Dijon; Orange; Fraxinetum Leaders: Phillip the Handsome, Mary the Prosperous, Charles the Bold, Phillip the Good, John the Fearless, Richard the Executor Category:Factions